Hunter's Moon
by Azrug
Summary: 6 years after Nessie's born, she meets a strange new teacher. Leah's having dreams where she's with a man in the 1500s she's never met, & yet knows. They find that her dream puts Nessie in real danger. Nessie/Jacob. Leah/OC. Normal couples.Bad at summarie
1. Preface

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so any comments are appreciated, whether you like or hate it or have some ideas as to how I can improve it. I will warn you now that my grammar has never been exemplary, but I'll try my best. Also, I will most likely be asking for reviews for the posting of more chapters, but I won't be too obnoxious about it, promise, and will be looking for no more than ten each; unless it's not that popular in which case… we'll see. I will also try to get you, the readers, involved by asking whether you have any ideas for a certain upcoming scene or if I can't decide whether something should occur one way or another. I have too many ideas and unfortunately they tend to accumulate and stall my work. Also, I am usually pretty busy, but will try to update at least once every two weeks (or as often as my busy schedule allows). Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. I just own the OC characters and the situations I created for them, and, of course, my writing style (So don't steal those! Because I know how to get copyrights done if need be and could for MY characters! **_**laughs evilly**_** But seriously I do, so don't).**

* * *

_**PREFACE  
**_

I used to always laugh at the old stories of how my mother was a danger magnet - and I laughed even harder when my family would say that I was turning into quite the little danger magnet myself – but this is ridiculous; Maybe they're right about me.

Already I had come face to face with the Volturi, been kidnapped by a vampire aptly nicknamed "The Collector," who wanted me as some weird trophy-pet, and stalked by a child of the moon, aka werewolf - and all before my sixth birthday!** (a/n: If you want those stories, let me know and I'll maybe do one or all of them after this one, though not at the same time)**.

Little did I know that I would be standing here with a beautiful, terrifying creature even my family couldn't imagine existed, standing less than ten feet away, and stalking towards me with a slightly sinister grin, his form rippling and changing. The sight made my next words, and most likely my last, come out as no more than a strangled whisper in my mind, "_Mom… Dad… Jacob… Nahuel…anyone?! Help!_"

* * *

**Okay, so how was the preface? Don't worry; I'm putting the first chapter up too.**


	2. 1 Birthday Surprises

**Okay, a few quick notes:  
****1. According to everything I've read, Nessie was born Sept. 10 2006. And, obviously it's been six years since then. So, yeah.  
****2. I've put it that whenever Renesmee is using her ability to talk, it'll be in italic with quotation marks. The other times that it's all in italics, she's thinking it to herself.  
****3. I will be doing these in different perspectives, but it won't usually change during the current chapter. If you want another perspective on a certain chapter, you must request it; even then I will need a certain amount to actually do it.**  
**4. Any questions, either email me or just review and if it won't ruin the surprise of future chapters I'll answer it on the next chapter I post. I may not answer all, again due to wanting to keep things surprising, and if I don't answer you, don't be offended, it may just mean that you're good at guessing or just asked a question that'll spoil future chapters. I like surprising people!**  
**5. Okay, just kidding, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter and review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. I just own the OC characters and the situations I created for them, and, of course, my writing style (So don't steal those! Because I know how to get copyrights done if need be and could for MY characters! **_**laughs evilly**_** But seriously I do, so don't).**

* * *

_**1. BIRTHDAY SURPRISES - (RENESMEE'S POV)  
**_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get your butt out of bed or so help me I'll throw both you and your bed into the river!" I yawned and finally opened my eyes to see my Aunt Alice practically bouncing across my room towards me with a look somewhere between excitement and annoyance. She beamed when she saw my eyes open and leaped onto me, as I started sitting up, from halfway across the room.

"Finally! You know how long we've been waiting for you to wake up? You know I can't see your future! Come on everyone's waiting!" I groaned and looked at her small, pixie-like form on top of me, but I couldn't help but smile at her. She was always so hyper and today she seemed even more so than usual – that's when it hit me and I smiled even wider – today was my birthday!

I playfully shoved her off of me and got up at super speed, laughing at the slightly indignant scowl that had appeared on my aunt's face. That's when I noticed that standing in the doorway was my parents, Edward and Bella Cullen. They were watching the scene with huge smiles stretched across their flawless faces. "Where's Uncle Jasper?"

"Morning sleeping beauty" my mom said as I ran over to them and gave them a big hug. "Morning mom, morning dad! How was your night?" They exchanged a loving look with each other and then my dad said "Not much, but you better hurry and get dressed before Alice drags you away. The family is waiting for you." I gave a rather sheepish grin, "Sorry, I was having a nice dream. Hey, Aunt Alice where's Uncle Jasper?"

I felt Aunt Alice's two small, strong hands grab my arms, spin me around, and start pushing me towards the huge closet that had been constructed for me a few years back – Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Grandma Esme decided I would definitely appreciate the closet space in the near future. They had been right since Aunt Alice made it her mission to buy me every style of clothing known to man – or vampire – kind.

"He's helping set up the rest of your party over at La Push. Those mutts are just so slow, like a certain _niece_ I know. Now less talking, and more dressing. I've already picked out an outfit for you that I know you'll look really cute in." I huffed out a large breath and glumly stated, "You know Aunt Alice, I _am_ old enough to dress myself now… physically at least." Turning me around after we reached the inside of my massive closet, and pouting a little, she said "Hey, I still dress your mother and you don't hear _her_ complaining do you?"

"Not in front of you I don't," my mother mumbled, but – due to our super acute hearing – everyone heard it, resulting in a chorus of laughter from everyone present, but Alice. After a second of annoyance, she said with an impish grin, "Also I think that _Jacob_ will also think that you look really cute and I _know_ how much you want to impress _him_." I blushed as my heart sped up, and looked down at the floor at my feet, memorizing the patterns of wood.

I could hear a small hiss emanate – definitely from dad – from my room, along with a sigh from my mother. Although everyone already knew about the whole Jacob-imprinted-on-Nessie thing and there'd already been six years to accept it, my parents were still reluctant about it – well, dad was more against it than mom, and I was still trying to completely figure out all of my feelings towards him and it always made me blush when anyone brought it up – pretty much everyone knew that I had a crush on him for a long time to which, thankfully, Jacob pretended to be clueless. I mean, I am only six years old, even if I'm physically seventeen – and mentally more like thirty. Besides, Jacob had never brought up the imprinting to me. He just seemed content to let me discover my feelings in my own time.

The only reason I even knew about the imprint was because I could already understand every word that my family said before I was three days old. Although I didn't really understand what an imprint meant before Leah – one of my best friends and the only female "werewolf" that we know of – explained what it was a year ago; she seemed really sad when she was explaining what it was to me, so I asked her why she looked so sad.

She reluctantly told me the story about how she was Sam's girlfriend until he'd imprinted on Emily and even confided in me about how before I was born she'd started developing feelings for Jacob, and how he'd then imprinted on me and she'd had to get over a second loss, though not nearly as bad as the one with Sam. I immediately felt horrible and apologized to her, but she'd surprised me by laughing.

"It's not your fault, and I don't blame you either. I'll admit that at first I resented you, but I soon came to love you like a little sister and couldn't hate you anymore. Besides, it wouldn't have worked between us anyway… I'm destined to be alone. I've accepted that I'll never imprint and I don't see how I can ever fall in love again after all I've been through." She laughed again, but it didn't reach her eyes. I felt really bad for this woman I called my friend and wished there was something I could do, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I reached over to her face and placed my hands on both sides of her face and sent her a message, "_Don't say that. I know that there's someone out there that is destined to be with you. And I know that you'll find him some day._" She took my hands in her own as tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her face. She smiled gratefully at me and simply said, "Thank you Nessie."

It became clear to me what I meant to Jacob, or to be more precise, would mean to him in the future. And that, for me, meant pretty soon, so I was feeling rushed. I do love him, but am I _in love_ with him? I mean, I've heard all of the stories – well, mostly all – about how my parents, aunts and uncles, and grandparents, had fallen in love. Leah even told me some of the pack's imprint stories after I told her of my Jacob-epiphany. They all sounded like the fairy tale romances that I always read about in my, rather large, collection of books. They're my favorites, I always love how the hero, or heroine, would overcome all odds, kiss, get married, and finally live happily ever after; not always in that order.

Alice laughed her bell-like laugh – which to me sounded a little _too knowing _– and threw me a garment bag. I hesitantly opened it up and gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful dress. The material was delicate and flowed lightly across my hand. Aunt Alice looked at me caressing the material and, looking rather smug, stated, "It's silk, and not the cheap kind, being as it's made by Roland Mouret. Just call it an early birthday present." I hurriedly put it on which, with help from Alice, only took a few seconds.

I stepped out in front of my full-length mirror after we finished putting on my new dress. It fit perfectly! The color was sapphire blue, sleeveless, and came down to just below my knees. I did a little half-spin and looked at the back. It completely covered my back, but not in a back way and had a cute little drape that hung like a sash from the lower back. I spun around and wrapped Alice in a big bear hug. "Oh I love it! Thank you Aunt Alice!"

She laughed and returned the hug, "You're welcome Nessie. Now how about putting me down so we can finish getting you ready?" I dropped her down and she gracefully danced away back into the closet, grabbing a pair of black heels that covered just the toes and buckled above the ankle. I thanked Aunt Alice again and then she sat me down to start doing my hair. Mom came over and helped while dad went over to my piano and started playing the lullaby he composed for me after I was born. I smiled at him and mentally thanked him. He answered with an added little flourish to the music.

While they worked, I'd started imagining my Jacob holding me in a warm – in his case, _very_ warm – embrace and kissing me for the first time, which made me blush and my heart speed up, when I heard dad growl deeply and realized he'd been listening in to my reminiscing and had seen my little daydream. My face turned bright scarlet, which my mother and Alice saw and looked to me and my father, a little confused. I berated my father in my head, so only he could hear it – when I was younger I used to use my ability to show people memories/images as a way of communication. At first I could only do it through direct contact, but after a few years I learned to send images as well as talk to others with my mind over distances of about ten miles, depending on how well I knew someone – I could sort of _feel_ their life forces and send my thoughts to them. However, since then I've used it less often, so that if ever I was allowed to go to a _real_ school, as opposed to my family's homeschooling, I wouldn't go back to using it out of habit and freak people out.

Now I put the full force of my power, though he could hear my thoughts perfectly fine since his power was hearing other people's thoughts, behind my next thoughts and shouted at him, making him wince. "_Ohmygod dad, a little privacy would be nice!" _ Then I thought about what he'd just heard and realized that I'd just got Leah in trouble, I wasn't supposed to know the full extent of imprinting yet. Toning down my thoughts I quickly said, "_Dad, don't take it out on her, I sort of put two and two together after she told me the basics of imprinting… stupid Aunt Alice bringing that subject up_." My dad gave a rather forced sounding chuckle and put his hands up in defeat.

After they finally finished fussing over me, I looked in the mirror. At first, I didn't recognize myself. I'm not vain and usually never put on any make up because I found it a little ridiculous, due to my vampire heritage, to add to what I already have. There's not much you can do when you have a flawless complexion, perfect teeth, and your skin glows slightly in sunlight. I'd just recently started wearing a little to cover some of my blushing, when I was around Jacob. So I was surprised at the fact that I was so done up.

I looked over at my parents and Aunt Alice questioningly and reached out with my mind to my mother and Aunt Alice. I showed them the memory of myself in the mirror and asked them, "_What's the special occasion, it's just my birthday?"_ They both smiled and I looked over to see dad smiling at me too – he could hear me even without my powers. It was dad who answered, "You'll find out soon enough Nessie. And by the way, you look beautiful sweetheart."

I saw a little glimmer of something in his eyes, like he was trying to hide something from me that he didn't like. But after a second, he turned back to the piano. I heard my mom give a halfhearted chuckle at my dad; I guess she'd seen the look he gave me as well and reciprocated. After a final quick inspection, we left our home and I started towards the garage when they stopped me. Aunt Alice was again bouncing around – how I wished that Uncle Jasper were here to calm her down – as my mom and dad handed me a little box.

My dad said, "Here's one of your presents from your mom and me." I took the little present and started to open it while my mom added, "We thought it was time you had one." Inside was a set of car keys with Jaguar etched into the platinum car alarm keychain. I looked at them, shock and excitement apparent on my face, "You got me a car!? My own car… and it's a Jaguar!?" They laughed at my reaction, but I didn't wait around long enough to let them answer. In an instant I was in the garage, after all but ripping the door from it hinges, and there it was, the new, sleek, midnight black, 2012 Jaguar ZLS convertible in all its glory **(a/n: doesn't exist yet, but it sounds cool)**.

I started jumping up and down, doing a fairly good impression of Alice's hyper bouncing, and ran over to my new car. I climbed inside and sighed fondly after looking around for a second. The interior was ivory leather and had all the best trimmings - they'd gotten the Limited edition portfolio with the rich oak veneer, which made it even more wonderful – and it had a great sound system. I jumped out of the car and embraced my parents, nearly tackling them both to the floor – which, with them being vampires, wasn't easy.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it! I thought you weren't going to get me one until next year!" My parents exchanged a look, again looking a little wary – I wondered what all the looks were about. My mom smiled and said, "We decided that it was time you had your own. We did kind of miss you sweet sixteen." I laughed at the little inside joke, and everyone else joined in. Then Aunt Alice, again a little too excited, said, "If you all don't get your butts up and in the car I'm going start breaking things!" With a false yelp I got up and leaped for the driver's seat, soon followed by the rest them jumping into the back seat – making me feel like a chauffer – and started driving towards the La Push reservation.

Since Jacob imprinting on me, the treaty between my family and the Quileute pack had strengthened dramatically, even to the point of allowing my family to come with me when I visited, which was often. Most of the wolves were still slightly wary of my family, excluding me, being allowed in La Push and so would always insist on an escort, to which my family would accommodate without complaint – although they did complain about the smell… Aunt Rose especially liked to complain about the "wet dog smell", to which I would say that I didn't smell anything.

We soon arrived at the La Push border where Jacob was waiting to escort us the rest of the way. At first he didn't seem to recognize me before I realized that this was the first time he'd seen my new car and that he probably couldn't see me through the heavily tinted windows. After a few seconds of staring at the car, his jaw dropping so low I could imagine it becoming unhinged, he seemed to compose himself and started towards the passenger-side door, a big goofy smile on his face as he caught sight of us, and probably our scent as well, as I retracted the convertible's top.

I thought, with a smile and a slight lifting feeling in my stomach, that maybe it was just me and my scent he reacted that way to, as he jumped into the car, forgoing the use of the door, flashing me an even bigger grin as he settled in his seat and turned slightly to look at me while I continued driving.

"Hey Nessie, happy birthday, it's been a while since I've seen you."

I smirked and unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh, "Hay is for horses Jacob, not wolves, and what do you mean it's been a while? You just saw me yesterday!" He waved his hand in the air, "Sure, sure… Still missed you." He paused, turning further as he actually looked at me fully for the first time, and took a quick intake of breath. "By the way… You look _amazing_." At that moment, I was really glad for the make-up that I was wearing for it concealed most, but not all, of the blood that rush to my face. "Thanks Jacob." I was pleased, if not a little surprised, to see that he was blushing too, until he looked quickly to the back of the car as my father coughed, getting his attention.

Jacob looked a little embarrassed, "Oh, hey Bella, Alice, Edward… How long have you been here?" My mom looked a little affronted but I could see the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. My dad had a slight scowl – probably hearing Jacob's thoughts – while Aunt Alice looked proud of the reaction my appearance had gotten out of Jacob. I held back an urge to stick my tongue out at her. Alice smiled, "Gee, thanks Jacob. Nice of you to make us feel welcomed, maybe we should have brought you a _doggy bag_ to get your attention." That seemed to get the proper response that she wanted because everyone was laughing, even Jacob, and her eyes had a triumphant gleam to them.

We finally arrived at First Beach where my party was going to be. At first, everyone had said that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have it there – due to the fact that vampires sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. But Aunt Alice had assured us that the weather would be cloudy with no rain – and it's hard to argue with a person whose ability is to see the future – so everyone's worries had been pacified. From what I was told before hand, everyone I knew would be there including the entire pack and their wives/girlfriends, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue who'd been married for four years now, Billy Black, and Tanya's coven.

Unfortunately, since we were going to be having the party in La Push Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna weren't allowed to come, but they'd mailed me my present – I didn't even know they had Fed Ex in the Amazon. I was happily surprised that Garrett was allowed into La Push. Although he took quickly to our "vegetarian" lifestyle, due to his love of challenges and Kate, he still had to be careful not to slip back into his old habits – namely drinking human blood.

The party was great – probably the best that I've had in my short – and it became even better when, after blowing out the candles and eating some cake, I opened my presents – I had so many presents that I lost track of what I'd gotten. After the last of the intricately wrapped gifts were open, my parents came up to me and gave me a slip of paper, on it was a class schedule. At first I thought that it was for my homeschooling and was trying to figure out how this could be a present, but then I realized that at the top it said: Forks High School Schedule for 2012-2013 – Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I looked up at my parents, who seemed a little worried. It was my mother who spoke first.

"Nessie are you okay? You need to breathe honey, remember?" I had stopped breathing when I'd read it and didn't even notice it. Immediately I took a deep breath, my mind still didn't seem to fully grasp what was going on and was racing to catch up, "Me… High School… Seriously?!" Still looking worried, but a little hopeful, my father replied, "Yes, but if you don't want to you don't have to sweetheart. You could continue to be homeschooled you if you'd …" I had sprung on my parents, this time knocking them flat on the ground while laughing wildly.

"No! No! I want to go! Ohmygod I've been waiting for this for forever thank you! But I thought that you said that I couldn't go until I'd stopped growing?" I said all this in a rush and in one breath. "Calm down Nessie. Again, breathe and we'll answer you." My mother said, a hint of a smile touching her lips. I sat back up and took a few more breaths, after my mother looked satisfied that I was calm and breathing enough, she continued.

"First off, we had decided to wait until you were _old enough_ to go to school. Actually, I wanted to let you go last year, but your father talked me into waiting at least another year so that any more changes wouldn't be too noticeable to your classmates."

"Carlisle figured your aging would slow to a point where you would age normally for the last year of your "development", so we decided that it was safe to send you since you'd said that you would like to attend a regular school." My father said, still looking a little dismayed of my answer – I don't see why, he knew that I wanted to go. I hugged them again and, to make my father feel a little better, gave him a peck on the cheek and sent him a private message, "_Dad I'll be fine, it's not like I'm leaving the family. It's just school, not another country. I love you daddy."_ He smiled and hugged me close, he'd always liked it when I called him daddy – and, shamefully, I'd used it plenty of times to get my way.

Jacob helped me up while my parents scrambled back to their feet. He knew that I didn't need the help, but I found it sweet that he wanted to – and I also found that I wanted him to as my heart quickened its pace. As I straightened out there came the sound of slow music, I looked over to see Aunt Alice standing next to the stereo that Jasper had gotten me as a present, she winked at me as Jacob pulled me toward him, "May I have this dance birthday girl?" I looked down as he looked me in the eyes and nodded. We danced for a while, and I looked around to see everyone else dancing with their significant others as well. I noticed how nice it felt to be held by Jacob's strong arms and was wondering if he liked it too as we slowly swayed to the music. I was trying to decide if I should lay my head against his chest, and get closer to him or not when he spoke up, breaking me out of my reverie. "So, I hear you're going to high school soon, are you excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous too. I'm not going to know anyone there since my family are playing graduates right now, and I don't know if anyone will like me." Jacob busted out laughing and I took it as offensive and started pulling away from him. He stopped mostly and pulled me back to him, "Ah come on, I'm not laughing at you… Well not exactly at you. First off, everyone will love you and I'll probably be beating the boys off of you with a stick…"

"Or a bone you mangy _Dog_." My Aunt Rosalie mumbled under her breath, Uncle Emmett chuckled. Judging by the look Jacob sent her way, he'd heard her. "_Please be nice to him Aunt Rose, I don't want any fighting on my birthday_." Then I added, "_Uncle Emmett, help me keep her in line just for today_." She sighed and nodded once and Uncle Emmett gave me a look that told me he would do it but I'd owe him big time. Jacob continued, "_Anyway_ as I was saying before _Blondie_ interrupted, you won't be alone because I'm going with you."

This threw me and I looked up at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? You're what, twenty-two? How do you plan on going to school with me?" His smile widened and he bent over to whisper in my ear – I felt a little tingle where his breath blew on my skin, "You remember Nahuel right?" I nodded as I remembered his name.

Nahuel, another vampire-human hybrid that lived somewhere in South America that had helped save my family from the Volturi, and from what I remembered, had taken a more determined interest towards me over a year ago on his last visit. He'd decided to switch to the vegetarian lifestyle and had even gotten his Aunt Huilen, his actual aunt whom he'd changed by accident after he was born, to change to it with him so he'd be able to live in Forks near us – my family and the Packs had insisted on this if he was determined to live there and he'd agreed without hesitation on his part. Nahuel and his aunt had decided to master the new diet and gain control over their bloodlust back in South America so that they wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone that we knew. The last time we'd heard from them, they were looking for Nahuel's sisters who had ran away after their father, Joham, was finally captured and executed by the Volturi. Thankfully, they'd allowed his sisters to live and had even found Nahuel to let him know that his sisters had fled.

"Well, Nahuel says that he's found his sisters and that they were eager for a change in diet. He also says that one of them has an ability manipulate memories, which is how he says they escaped the Volturi. She says that she manipulated their memories so that the Volturi believed they'd let them go. It was lucky for them too because Aro, Marcus, and Caius had decided to be there to witness their 'trial' and they'd been sentenced to burn like their father." I gasped, "That's horrible, I'm glad they're okay… But what does this have to do with you going back to school?"

Well duh! It means that I asked him if his sister would manipulate the memories of the residents of Forks so that it seems that I'm still seventeen. Also, Carlisle asked him to make it so that all of Forks, with exceptions to La Push and your grandparents, will think that your family has only just moved to Forks so you guys won't have to move anymore!" My mouth was hanging open by the time he'd finished, "All of Forks? She's able to do that?!" "Yup, apparently she'd told Nahuel how she'd made an entire city somewhere in Brazil forget about a little accident they'd had in a building. Their father had practically destroyed three floors trying to get one of those people your family call singers in broad daylight. She made them believe that it had been the employee committing suicide by bombing the place." He shivered, "Thankfully, she says it takes a lot out of her and even hurts when she uses it on leeches, so she doesn't like doing it often. But I, for one, am really glad that your mom can shield you guys in case she goes leech on someone and tries to cover it up."

After I'd gotten over the shock of what he'd just said, I was ecstatic, "We won't have to move anymore? That's great! So I can stay here with everyone I love… Wait, I bet it was you who gave Carlisle the idea wasn't it." He put on his most innocent mask, "Who me? Nah… well, maybe I mentioned _something_ about my idea, but it was Carlisle who got the idea for Nahuel's sister to help them as well." I laughed and gave Jacob a hug who returned it. "Thank you Jacob, that's the best present I could have received."

"So… are you happy that Nahuel… I mean… that his family will be moving here?" I looked up at Jacob and there was something there that, at first, I couldn't identify. Then I realized that it was jealousy, was he jealous of Nahuel?! So I wouldn't hurt his feelings I shrugged my shoulders and made my voice sound as neutral as I could without making it sound fake, "I guess. It'll be nice having some other girls that are like me to talk to, and Nahuel is a nice guy." I blushed as I realized just how close I was to Jacob at that moment. He'd noticed me blushing and again he laughed, which made me blush more. To get him to stop, I started to pull away again, teasingly this time, which made him pull me back again. "Geez will you please stop doing that? Again, I'm not laughing at you… It's just that you look so damn cute when you blush like that." I blinked and thought about what he'd just said.

He thinks I'm cute? Did he mean the good "I-love-you-you're-beautiful" cute or the bad "you're-a-cute-little-kid" cute? "And besides, I didn't give you your present yet." That got my attention, and I couldn't help but ask, "Really? Why not? Where is it? Wait, you didn't spend a lot did you? Because I know you don't have that much" He stifled another laugh, just in case I tried to get away again, and settled for smiling, "Hey, if you don't want it…" He shrugged and started to pull away like I'd done, but I wasn't having that. Curiosity getting the best of me, I held him in place and smiled innocently at him, "What would have given you that idea? It _is_ my birthday so I guess I'll see it."

Looking pleased with himself, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, worn, black velvet box and handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a turquoise stone hanging from it. "Oh Jacob, it's beautiful." He smiled, but it looked a little sad, "It belonged to my mother. She died when I was still very little." I thought I might cry, he looked so sad, "Are you sure? If it belonged to your mom maybe you should keep it." He sighed and as fast as the sadness had come, it was gone. He took the necklace from the box and unclamped it, "I think she would have liked you to have it. Here, turn around."

I turned so he could put it on me. As he did a wave of emotion passed through me, and at first I thought it was from Jasper – he was looking right at me and seemed annoyed – but I realized it was all me as he finished. I ran my fingers over the turquoise, enjoying the feel of the smooth stone against my skin, and turned back to thank Jacob. But something happened and, instead of me saying thank you, I reached up on my toes and kissed him on the lips. I don't know who was more surprised, me, Jacob, or the rest of my guests who had stopped dancing to look at us for a second before quickly turning back to their partners. I had pulled back as fast as possible and now stood two feet from where I'd just been standing, turning bright pink in my embarrassment.

Jacob was looking at me as if he'd just received the greatest gift in the world, "Um… that was unexpected." He said with a very un-Jacob-like smile – it looked very good on him. _Oh. My. God. I just kissed Jacob! My first kiss and I'd made a fool of myself! – His lips were soft…_ I shook my head and, looking horrified, I stammered, "I…I…I'm so sorry Jacob." Still smiling and looking a little dazed, he said, "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You didn't…" But I hadn't waited to hear the rest. I was running before my mind could catch up with my body. I realized what I was doing just as I heard Jacob yelling after me, and heard the struggling that was probably the Packs trying to keep him from phasing and coming after me. I shouldn't have run like that, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop myself until I reached the house and dived for my bed.

I didn't mean to kiss him, but I did… And I liked it. A part of me was happy that my first kiss had been with Jacob after such a romantic gesture on his part and arguing that he hadn't look disappointed, but another part was yelling at me for being so stupid that I'd kissed him without it being mutual and that he might not feel like that for me yet – no one knows if there's an age limit for when imprints turn into love. Jacob had yet to treat me as anything more than a best friend and I'd just kissed him. There was also another part of me that was thinking about how it had felt when our lips met, how warm his skin was – even in comparison to my own extreme heat – and how my heart had fluttered at his touch. All these thoughts, warring with each other, had me crying before I even hit the mattress.

After what seemed to me like hours, though it may have been only been minutes, there came a knock at my door. "Nessie, it's your mom… May I come in?" Unable to find my voice, I sent her a picture of the door opening. She came in and sat next to me, I turned to her, but didn't meet her eyes, "Are you okay baby?" I shook my head slightly but didn't say anything. "Do you want to talk about it?" I started to shake my head no, but stopped. I wanted to talk to her about it; I needed to talk to someone and who better than the only person whose mind was closed to my father. I sat up and used my ability to show her what happened.

She waited until I was done before reaching out to hold me. I went willingly and started crying again onto her stone-hard chest, the tears were absorbed into the material of the blue blouse she was wearing, soaking it. She didn't say anything, but just let me cry myself out and rubbed circles on my back to help console me. When I couldn't cry anymore, I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest and said the first thing that came into my mind, "My car?" My mother smiled, "Your dad is driving it home for you, and said he would keep it just under the speed limit so we wouldn't be bothered while we talked." I looked at her with surprise written all over my face. My entire family, including me, were speed-freaks. My father especially liked to go fast, so just the fact that he was willing to go the speed limit – let alone _below_ the speed limit – must mean that everyone was _really_ worried about me. I hugged my knees closer and rested my forehead on them. "I really screwed up didn't I?"

Mom placed her arms around me and hugged me to her side, "No baby, you didn't do anything wrong. You're still young and these feelings are new to you and can be very confusing at times. I had my share of it when I first met your father, and I know that he did too."

"Yeah, but did you kiss him in front of everyone you knew?"

My mother looked a little embarrassed, "Not at first, but I really wanted to. But if he'd given me a gift like the one that Jacob gave you, I know I would have."

"But he probably doesn't feel that way towards me… I mean I know the imprint…" I stopped before I could blurt out that I knew about the imprinting and what it entailed, but it didn't matter because my mother cleared her throat and had a guilty look on her face. "Actually, I already knew that you knew about the imprint." I stared at her dumbfounded, "But how? Did dad just tell you?" Again, she looked guilty, "No it wasn't dad… Leah sort of told me about your conversation." I couldn't help but ask, "How long have you known?" She smiled ruefully and her answer came out sounding like a question, "Ever since it happened?" I sighed and shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter… Wait, does Jacob know?" My mother shook her head, "No, Leah is very good at hiding her thoughts so no one in the Pack knows yet." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, "That's good, I wouldn't want Leah getting in trouble."

My mother gave me a warm smile, "I know you wouldn't want that… So… do you love him?" Blood rushed into my face and again I laid my head on my knees, trying to hide the evidence. "Mo-ther!" She quickly threw up her hands and chuckled, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but ask. After all I'm a mom and am obligated to be nosy when it comes to boys." This made me smile and we both laughed. For the millionth time, I was glad that my mom had survived my birth; I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without her in it. "I don't know, it's still so confusing, and he hasn't acted like he might like me… So I don't know." My mom again gave me a hug, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Until then, enjoy yourself, and don't feel the need to rush, let things happen naturally." My mom's the coolest; she always knows just what to say to make me feel better. I returned the hug gratefully, "Thanks mom, I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome my angel." Just then, we could hear the sounds of the cars coming up the driveway. "Wow, nice timing," I said and smiled, "I guess I should call everyone who came and apologize for running off."

"That's a good idea… Would you like me to call Jacob for you?"

I thought about it for a second and shook my head, "No, it'll be better if I call him. It's my mess to clean up. I just don't know what I should say to him…"

My mom smiled widely and bent over to whisper in my ear, "Would it help if I told you that after he calmed down, he was grinning like a love-struck fool the rest of the time we were there?" My face must have given her all the answer she needed because she got up and walked towards the door. "I knew that would help. I'll see you downstairs baby. I love you."

"I love you too mom. And mom…?" She stopped and turned back to look at me, "You're the best." She smiled widely and then she was gone, closing the door behind her. I sat there for a while and thought about how much had changed it one day. _Well, this is one birthday I won't soon forget. Things are definitely going to get interesting now._

* * *

**Wow, 6,608 words not including these A/Ns (7008 with them). So… What do you think of it so far? Is it good or bad? Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, but again I'm pretty busy. Oh and for anyone curious about the name of this fanfic, it will become clear in the chapters to come. And the actual Hunter's Moon was on Oct. 14****th****-16****th**** this year… Did anyone see it? Please review, I'd really appreciate it, and it might motivate me to write faster if I know I'm doing a good job (I write pretty slowly because I'm a little too meticulous/reserved when it comes to writing actual stories… scripts are easier). Let's try for at least six to start with (since this chapter is about Nessie's sixth birthday… get it?). Anyway, later.**

**For anyone interested in seeing the dress described above, email me and I'll send it or the link (if it will allow me to)****. **** I hope** **it was a good choice.**


	3. 2 In YourMy Dreams

**Hey, hope everyone had a Happy Halloween. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and couldn't seem to find the time to type. Here's the next chapter. It's from Leah's POV and has some info of what she's been up to in the last six years as well as her perspective of the party and what occurred after Nessie ran. **

**First off, thanks to those of you who reviewed, glad you like it so far. And second off:**

**nessie509 - thanks  
**

**Scarletxoxo – Good question… I think this chapter will answer a few things about that. Sorry, I can't tell you much yet… Hey, you could try to guess and if you get it, I'll let you know.**

**SilverAngel1234 – I guess it's better late than never but here it is.**

**dolphingirl79 – I hope not to disappoint in the Nessie story department and thanks for the complements.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. I just own the OC characters and the situations I created for them, and, of course, my writing style (So don't steal those! Because I know how to get copyrights done if need be and could for MY characters! ***_**laughs evilly**_*** But seriously I do, so don't).

* * *

  
**

_**2. IN YOUR...MY DREAMS - (LEAH'S POV)**_

It'd been an interesting day. Nessie seemed to like the belt I'd gotten her, and she even liked the party. I'm glad that her parents decided to let her go to school. She'd wanted to go for so long and had asked me what it was like so many times, I'd lost count – also, I'd never really liked high school after Sam started dating my cousin Emily. Of course, I didn't know at first about the whole imprint thing until after my change – at the time I still thought all of the old legends were just that, legends – and finding out just made me feel worse.

They've been married for almost five years now – I'd been one of her bridesmaids. They're expecting their third child. Their second, who's middle name is Leah after yours truly, is probably my favorite – I just hope having my name won't curse her to have a life like mine. I mean come on! I'd lost the love of my life to my cousin, turned into a werewolf… Shapeshifter… Whatever… And found out why he'd left me, and then been forced to see his every thought as a part of his pack for over a year, and was forced to hear everyone's pity for me. So I became very bitter to everyone around me and got a reputation as a harpy, complements of Jacob. Of course I didn't mind, it kept me safe from anymore heartbreak and made things easier to bear when it came to the Sam-Emily department – and also I found I felt better when I made others miserable.

And of course, just when things were looking up and I'd found a way to get away from Sam somewhat – namely leaving his pack and joining Jacob's pack with my brother Seth – I ended up developing feelings for the last guy I'd thought I would feel anything for, my new alpha Jacob Black. So yeah, I ended up becoming bitter again for a while after he imprinted on Nessie, who I used to call the "Half-Leech" – I mean I seriously felt as if I was the proverbial imprint-bridge of the Quileute alphas. I guess I've got an "alpha complex" or something, because the only people I seem to fall for are alpha werewolves. Anyway, since then it's gotten better.

At first, I hated Nessie with a passion, but after a few months I couldn't hold my grudge anymore. I was pulled in by her charms like everyone else. She was just so sweet and everything and she soon became my best friend – although I treat her more like a baby sister than a friend. After the showdown with the Volturi, I decided to go to college to get a degree in restaurant management.

I went to the local community college – since I was Jacob's Beta I wanted to stay close to home and the Pack in case I was needed – and by taking over twice the recommended amount of classes, I graduated with a bachelor's degree after only two years. I found it pretty easy since I wasn't dating at all – I'd hoped that I would imprint or even just find someone at college, but it didn't happen. Then I came home to open a new restaurant near the reservation border so that both Forks and La Push would have good access and also so that both the Packs and the vampires could easily meet – although that's no longer necessary now that we let the Cullens come over as long as we're present. It worked, and while I wasn't raking in the cash, I was doing fairly well. We also ended up using it as the new hang out for the Packs, to which Emily was silently grateful. They kept trying to convince me to make it that they wouldn't have to pay for any of the food they ate, but I wasn't about to have that happen and would just laugh at them.

Of course, the laughter soon stopped after Paul brought up the issue of my being a genetic dead end, to which he felt really bad about later – yeah, after I'd phased and kicked his furry butt he was _really_ sorry. It's a touchy subject, and every time the issue is brought up everyone would try and comfort me, saying that I'll find someone and everything would be fine. But I knew better, and had come to terms with it to a point where it didn't bother me anymore… Not often anyway. That is, until the talk that I'd had with Nessie about imprinting, which opened many of the old wounds for me. After we'd talked and I'd assured her that my pain wasn't her fault, she'd given me a great gift – she'd given me hope.

So far, she's been the only person who's made me feel hopeful. Using her powers, she'd told me that I was destined to find someone – the other part of her power was that no matter what mental defenses you had, whether supernatural or otherwise, she could break through and you had no choice but to believe what she showed you was true. I was grateful to her because I'd lost hope and now I felt that maybe, somehow, it would happen and that I could be happy like I had been with Sam so long ago. This is why I would forever be grateful to Nessie and would do anything for her. So when her family decided to have her party down by First Beach, I happily agreed to help set it up. And it was going to be a memorable one.

After the presents had been opened and the cake had been cut and passed to those of us who still ate, everyone but me had started dancing with their significant others – making me feel a twinge of jealousy. I knew that it was uncalled for, but old habits die hard and it was hard to watch. I ended up sitting down and poking at a piece of cake that I got from the buffet table. I heard Nessie and Jacob talking behind me about how they would get to stay in Forks now that Nahuel and his family were moving down here. Personally, I didn't like the idea of him and his just-recently-turned-vegetarian family coming here, but it wasn't my choice as Jacob had already given them the okay.

Nahuel had insisted that because of their dual natures, it had been easy for them to switch lifestyles. He also claimed that his sisters didn't much like the idea of hunting humans since they were themselves part human, and had been happy to learn of a different way to live. But that didn't mean that they would get the same treatment that the Cullens were now becoming accustomed to. They would be watched closely until they proved themselves capable of not hunting humans and even then wouldn't be allowed beyond the La Push borders.

I was brought out of my reverie by Nessie practically yelling in her excitement, "We won't have to move anymore? That's great! So I can stay here with everyone I love… Wait, I bet it was you who gave Carlisle the idea wasn't it." I turned to see a very fake innocent look on Jacob's face and had to stifle a laugh. Not only had it been his idea, but he'd phased in his agitation at Carlisle and Edward when they took too long thinking it over and having a silent conversation. He'd destroyed some of the new clothes Nessie had bought for him as a gift after it had taken them more than two minutes. Finally Edward said okay, just as long as Nahuel's sister gave them the same courtesy so that his family would be able to attend school again. Jacob was so happy that he started licking them, but then realized what he was doing and began to hack and gag.

"Who me? Nah… well, maybe I mentioned _something_ about my idea, but it was Carlisle who got the idea for Nahuel's sister to help them as well." I laughed as Nessie gave Jacob a hug – the look on his face was priceless as he returned the hug. "Thank you Jacob, that's the best present I could have received." After a few more minutes I heard Jacob and Nessie going back and forth over a present he'd got her. And I turned back around to watch the drama. Nessie looked apprehensive as Jacob pulled out a long, worn, black velvet box and handed it to her. Seeming happy with the appearance of the present she opened it and she seemed to like what she saw. He pulled it out and placed a silver necklace with a turquoise stone hanging from it.

I nearly spit out my punch as I realized what it was. In older days, it'd been a custom for a necklace to be given to a woman you intended to marry someday – it was our version of a promise ring, and would usually be worn until the promised day came, though I doubted that Jacob would tell her or any of their family that – My mom, Sue _Swan_, had already taken care of that. While Nessie had been asleep Charlie, my stepfather, had given her one and we'd all been curious about it. I still found it a little weird having the chief of police as my stepfather, let alone having a vampire as a stepsister and a hybrid as a niece –I stopped her from calling me _Aunt_ Leah, ugh, it made me feel old. Since then Bella and her family have grown on me, and we have started acting more like family.

I looked around and noticed everyone else looking at them. Behind Nessie a few yards away, Edward looked like he was wanted to break something, and I didn't think it would be the necklace, but Bella held him in place and kept dancing, though she too looked just a little agitated. My gaze swept back over to where Nessie looked like she was about to say something, but instead of saying anything, she stretched onto her toes like a ballerina and kissed him full on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds during which I quickly turned all of my attention to where Edward and Bella were dancing in case I needed to phase and stop him from tearing Jacob apart. Bella had thankfully turned him around before the kiss so he didn't see it – and I'd bet anything she'd placed her shield over all the guests because he was staring adoringly at her and not the scene behind him. Everyone else had decided to give the two of them as much privacy as was possible, averting their eyes from them.

I was just turning when I heard Nessie stutter, "I…I…I'm so sorry Jacob." Jacob must not have noticed the horrified look on her face because he was grinning from ear to ear and seemed to still have his head in the clouds. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You didn't…" Nessie turned and bolted away from the party and into the woods and all hell broke loose. Jacob's brain finally caught up with his body and he started shaking uncontrollably, "Nessie? Nessie! Come back!" Still shaking he started running only to be pounced on by myself and the rest of the pack.

Seth had transformed on the fly and grabbed the back of Jacob's leg bringing him to the ground hard while Quil Jr. and Embry had grabbed for his arms and were fighting to keep him still as I jumped onto his back and held his head down. All the while he was snarling and yelling at us, thankfully not using the Alpha's double timber, "Get off me! Let go! Nessie!" Bella appeared in front of me and helped to try and calm Jacob down.

"Jacob stop it! Let her go and calm down, I'm sure…" She put a cold hand on both sides his face and forced him to look at her. He instinctually recoiled from her touch and yelled, "Get away from me leech!" Stunned at how he'd spoken to her, Bella released her hold of him, a hurt look marring her freakishly flawless face – in all the time since Edward Cullen had turned her into a vampire, Jacob had never called her any of the names that we frequently used when speaking of their kind. Everyone else's expressions mirrored my look of surprise while Edward, looking murderous, appeared crouching beside Bella and held her to him.

Jacob seemed to realize who he'd just yelled at. Immediately he stopped shaking and struggling, his wild expression changing to one of horror, "Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. All I could think of was Nessie…" We'd let go of him, but he stayed there on the ground. Quick as lightning, Bella put her hand over his mouth to stop him, and gave him a weak smile, "It's okay Jacob, I understand. You don't have to apologize." Jacob tried to turn his head away from Bella's hand but she wouldn't budge and so he contented himself by mumbling out what sounded like more apologies. Bella looked a bit impatient, but then a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"So, how was the kiss?" This stopped all of his mumbles and even with Bella's hand covering his mouth, you could tell he was grinning. The look on Edward's face went first from Bella then to Jacob, and then a deep and terrifying growl ripped through his chest – I guessed that Bella still had her shield up so that he didn't know what had happened. Bella quickly let go of Jacob's face and grabbed her husband just as he was about to pounce, securing him into place. He looked ready to struggle, but must have thought better of it. He opted for giving Jacob a venomous look and was practically spitting said venom as he spoke, making every word a sentence, "You. Kissed. My. Little. Girl?!"

Blushing so that his face looked a deeper shade of copper, his smile faltered for a second into a more sheepish one as he looked away from Edward, "Well, actually, she kissed me." He seemed to realize exactly what he said, and with that same dazed expression from earlier, he slowly reached his hand to touch his lips, "She actually kissed me." His smile widened and suddenly he was on his feet. I was ready to jump him again in case he was going to run, but it proved pointless because instead of racing after Nessie he turned to the first person he saw, which unfortunately was me, and pulled me into an eccentric dance laughing the whole time.

"She kissed me! She kissed me! I can't believe it!" I let it last for the amount of time it took for the shock to wear off, and then quickly shoved him away from me and he fell flat on his butt, and blushing said "Lovesick idiot." This didn't faze him at all, and he still had that foolish grin in place and sighed dreamily, "She kissed me." Everyone, with the exception of Edward, couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting – which was, well… ironically like a lovesick puppy – but it soon died down as we all realized that the party was over.

We all pitched in on the clean-up, which wouldn't have taken too long if not for the fact that Bella wanted to give Nessie some time to herself. No one lingered much on the scene they'd just witnessed, except for Jacob and Edward. Jacob was still sporting his dazed look and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, which was bad because he ended up trying to fold the fixed wooden picnic table we'd placed the food on while there was still food on it. There was a loud crash and the sound of breaking wood and glass followed by cussing mixed in with apologies from Jacob and swearing and scolding from the owners of the broken tableware. Edward on the other hand had a sour look on his face the entire time we were cleaning and didn't say much, but I caught him glancing over at me multiple times as if he had something he wanted to say but wanted privacy. So when he came up to me as I was taking a trash bag full of presents to the Cullen's cars and asked to speak to me in private about Nessie, I knew that I was in trouble.

"So, I hear that you told my daughter about Jacob's imprint." He didn't sound angry, in fact he was acting very calm – which made me more nervous than if he'd been yelling; at least if he was I could get defensive easier. "Yeah about that, she sort of figured it out last…" He cut me off with a glare that made the hairs on the back of my neck shiver, and I had to fight every instinct in me that screamed at me to phase to protect myself, "I know, she let it slip earlier today." When he said it he'd had his teeth clenched, so I guessed that she must have been thinking of some very interesting things.

He shuddered and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the memories. I realized he'd been listening in to my thoughts, and snapped at him, "If you don't like what you see in there, then stop being so stinking nosy!" He looked like he was about to say some choice words to me when Bella came up and, at her touch, he calmed down enough to keep his anger in check. She looked at the two of us and turning back to Edward, she spoke comfortingly to him, "I guess you found out."

His face was a mask of surprise, which quickly turned to one of betrayal, "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" She sighed, I guess she knew how he would react, "Yeah I knew, Leah told me after it happened because she thought I should know in case this day came. I didn't tell you because you have a tendency to overreact." Hah, I knew it. He looked incredulous for a moment, but then had the sense to look embarrassed yet resigned.

"It wasn't Leah's fault Edward. We knew a day would come that we would have to tell her." He sighed and held her closer, using her as a means of support. "I promised Nessie I wouldn't take it out on you Leah, and so I won't. But that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it." Bella smiled, turned his face, kissed him, and pulled away a little, "Since when have you ever been happy?" He smiled and lovingly looked into her bright topaz eyes, "Since the day I met you." If Bella were still human I'm sure she would've been blushing as he leaned over and kissed her passionately, which made me feel both envious and sick at the same time. I sounded rather glum, uncalled-for bitterness coloring my voice, as I got their attention, "Ugh, get a room you two."

They seemed to remember where they were and reluctantly separated a little, looking apologetic. Bella made a sound like she was clearing her throat and looked again at Edward, "If you can keep yourself under the speed limit, I'll take Nessie's car home first and talk to her." Edward thought for a moment before pouting and nodding his head, "But does it have to be _under_ the speed limit?" Bella laughed and I joined in, even I knew how much the Cullens liked to drive fast, they'd be ticked the entire way home. I gave Bella a hug, making sure to stop breathing before I did, and whispered thank you to her. She returned it and then gracefully ran for the Jaguar they'd bought for Nessie and sped away. After picking up the last of the trash we all said our goodbyes and headed for our respective homes.

After mom married Charlie, she and my brother moved in with him while I remained in La Push. Mom gave me the old house there so I could stay close to my pack and also have a place of my own once I got home from college, since Charlie's home was so small. Seth had wanted to stay there too but my mom put her foot down and told him straight out, "Just because you look like an adult doesn't mean that you are one. You're staying with me." After some pouting, arguing, and bribing on his part, he finally gave in – when my mom says no, she means no and there's nothing you can do to persuade her otherwise. He'd ended up going to Forks High his senior year where he met the new student Samantha Wolfe – yeah, ironic – who he imprinted on. It was another hard blow that even my brother had imprinted and would be happy, while I couldn't. But I'm happy for him, she's a sweet girl. They'll be getting married after college and I'll again be a bride's maid. I guess they were talking about me when they came up with the saying "_always the bride's maid, never the bride_." Oh well, nothing I can do about it.

Finally arriving home, I parked – yeah I drive, it's easier than being on the front of every tabloid in the Washington State – and headed straight for bed hoping for a good nights rest.

I just can't get a break. No sooner had I fallen asleep that I had the strangest dream of my life.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_Dream Starts_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_It started out as any old dream, too colorful and confusing and dealing with my relationship issues. Then I felt a tug on the back of my mind and suddenly it changed, becoming more vivid and real. Now I was running through woods I didn't recognize, I guess in wolf form because I was really flying– it wouldn't have been the first time I'd had this kind of dream. But I was running way faster than I ever had. I'm the fastest wolf on the reservation and had even raced Edward – we found that I could run just as fast as him – but this speed put us both to shame. It was a thrill, but something was wrong about this dream._

_First, I felt way too conscious of what was happening, like I was fully awake and racing through some unknown forest. I tried to turn my head, but it was like I didn't have control over my body and was just a spectator. Second, I didn't appear to have that same graceful loping stride that I normally had as a wolf – I seemed larger and more powerful. And third, I could _smell _and_ see _my surroundings clearer than ever but that was it, I was only able to see, hear, and smell – I couldn't participate any other way. And what was that smell that seemed to surround me?_

_I'd never smelled its equal… and yet… there was something familiar about it, like something from a long time ago... It kept changing, never the same from moment to moment; It was like I could smell all of my favorite things swirling together in a kaleidoscope of different combinations. Buried under all of it, I could just make out the scent of a clean ocean breeze. It was intoxicatingly amazing and I felt myself longing to get closer to the source of it, as if it would change everything. _

_With a twinge, I recognized Sam's scent and pulled back from the dream for a brief moment, the old wounds stinging within me like always- though less painful than in the past. But it didn't last, and the smell of the ocean breeze drew me back like a moth to a flame, all other scents becoming trivial distractions. That smell alone made me feel safe and gave me a pleasant tingling sensation as I was pulled further into the dream._

_Soon I hit something like a wall, and suddenly I was there, no longer _just_ a spectator, but still not in control. Now I could feel everything, my feet hitting the forest floor, the wind hitting my face that blew strands of my platinum hair… wait, I now had light platinum blonde hair, which isn't right – I _should_ have raven black hair! I felt panic quickly seeping into my mind as I finally realized that I wasn't in wolf form, and that I wasn't even _me_ for that matter… I was in someone else's head! _

_At first I thought that I'd somehow appeared inside of the blonde leech's – Rosalie's – head and felt a little sickened at the thought, but I soon dismissed that idea and immediately felt better – the strands of hair whipping across "my" face was the wrong length and appeared to be shorter than shoulder length. _

_Then it hit me, the smell was coming from this person. Out of the corner of his/her eye I could see two slightly tanned, athletically built – and definitely male – arms pumping in time with the tempo of his stride. The way he moved was more about power than grace, and he moved so silently that even _he_ couldn't hear himself. I found it very unsettling that anyone could move like that – no vampire or werewolf I knew of was able to be _completely_ noiseless; there was always _something_ that would give them away, and even then, I was positive that they could hear themselves._

_I found myself being pulled against the invisible barrier. It didn't hurt, but I started finding it hard to distinguish the line between "me" and "he." I didn't find this to be an unpleasant thing, probably due to the fact that I'd experienced it hundreds of times in the past when the pack mindset would sweep over me, but it still scared me was that now I wasn't using _my _senses anymore, I was using _his_._

_What really scared, worried, yet excited me was the fact that they were better than I could have imagined. He had extremely acute vision that could see the details of the bark of a tree several miles ahead of us as if he were standing right in front of it. And his sense of smell was better than mine. There also seemed to be a second layer of colors faintly surrounding everything, and whenever _we_ passed and animal their "aura" would be stronger and brighter than their surroundings. _

_The scenery began to change as trees ahead began to thin out and turn into high grasses and waist-high shrubs. The ground was also changing, becoming sand. The beach itself was beautiful, especially since the sun had begun to rise on the horizon – which meant that we were somewhere along the east coast. I'd never been out of Washington before so it was a bit of a treat to see the Atlantic Ocean. _

_The sunset somehow made this whole mess feel suddenly romantic, and I felt more than a little bit uncomfortable being in such intimate contact with this… person I found myself in. I noticed that the ocean breeze scent from earlier smelled a lot like the breezes that were playing across our shared face, only his was a cleaner scent void of the pollution that tainted the once-clean water – and I found that I preferred his scent over the real one anyway…strange. _

_Again I felt a pull against the barrier of his mind, I felt him cock his head to the side as his upper layer of scents all changed into one that I didn't recognize at first. It was sweet, almost like honey, but also had a bitter edge to it like there was lemon or something like it mixed in – like the "medicine" my grandma used to make me when I had a sore throat because she knew it was my favorite. _

_It hit me that it was _my_ scent coming from this man, he noticed too but instead of freaking out like a normal person would, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his scent and mine mixing together somehow into an amazing combination that I couldn't describe no matter how much I tried. As he exhaled, he whispered, both through his lips and in his mind, a name, "Koleya." _

_I felt a tingle of recognition go through me. It was definitely Quileute, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember what it meant or how I knew it. As he thought about it, there came flashes of images of a beautiful girl – or I guess woman would be more accurate – who seemed familiar. I gasped, mentally, at the images… It was me! As they came more into focus, I realized that she wasn't me. She looked like me – if I'd been raised hundreds of years ago._

_Her hair was about waist length and had pieces of twigs and leaves stuck here and there. She wore a top and skirt made of slightly ripped animal skins – as if she'd been running through the woods for weeks and they'd caught on whatever she'd passed. In her one hand she held an edged rock while she held her other over her midsection. As I looked closer, I noticed a very important detail about her… She was pregnant and ready to fight. _

_In his memories I saw that he was holding a musket rifle, like the ones you would only see in a museum. He was pointing it at her and for one horrible moment, I thought he was going to shoot her, but he didn't. He seemed to notice the way she looked and also the state of her condition and slowly lowered his rifle and set it on the ground. Warily, Koleya – so I assumed she was – lowered her stone-knife a little as she looked at _us. _She said something in Quileute and seemed to wait for an answer. _

"_I'm sorry, I don't understand." He had a nice British accent. She didn't seem to understand him anymore than he did her, so she opted for repeating herself, slower this time. He took a cautious step closer to her, his hands held out front of him as if in surrender – I noticed that he wore a jacket and that the arm sleeves also looked like they belonged in a museum… Just how old was this guy? She tightened her grip on her knife and raised it a fraction of an inch towards him._

_He faltered in his steps for a second, then gave her a reassuring smile, " I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help." He pointed at her belly, then did eating motions with his hands and pointed back at her. She seemed to understand and lowered her knife farther. He smiled at her and she returned a guarded one to him, which made him sigh in relief. What happened next surprised me. When she spoke to him again in Quileute there was a slightly annoying buzz in the back of his mind, and when it went away he could understand her perfectly as she again repeated her earlier question, "I'm just passing through and don't want to hurt you, so again I ask, what tribe are you and what do you want?"_

_He didn't seem fazed by his sudden knowledge of her language, and answered her back in perfect Quileute, "I said that I want to help you, it's my code to help those in need as you seem to be. As for a tribe, I don't have one. I'm a British mariner and explorer. My people have set up a settlement on that island over there" He pointed at the crescent shaped island behind him some distance away, and seemed to notice the way she tensed and raised her knife at his sudden knowledge of her language, "So you do know my language? How?"_

_He again raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, I've always been good at learning languages so I always forget that it tends to put people off at first." She thought this over for a second and nodded, but didn't lower her knife again. "So then, now that we've got that out of the way, may I ask you your name my raven-haired beauty?" She hesitated for a moment, then slowly started moving towards him, knife still raised, "My name is Koleya Peli… and yours?" He smiled at her, "Well, that's a lovely name, but quite a mouthful, is there something shorter I could call you?" _

_She looked like she wouldn't answered, but I guess she found him as charming as I found myself thinking him because she answered, "Leya, now again what's your name?" I found it a bit of a shock that we shared the same name – well, the same-sounding name at the least – but it was short lived because I started feeling a pull in the opposite direction of the way I got here and felt I was losing contact, which I found I didn't want to happen as I struggled against the increasing pull of my body. _

_The picture slowly became hazy as he answered, "My name? Well if you must know, my name is…" He was interrupted by a noise coming from a set of trees that were several meters away from where they were standing. Out of them came two men armed with pistols who, at the site of Leya holding a knife at Him with is hands up in surrender, aimed at her. "No!" With a yell, he jumped between the first man out of the trees just as he fired one of his pistols. With a last faint pain that I felt from one of his shoulders catching the bullet, I was swept backward and into darkness._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-D_ream Ends_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I woke up yelling at the top of my lungs and immediately grabbed for my shoulder. I pulled up the shirt I was wearing to see if I'd been shot but found nothing there. I could still feel a sting where the bullet had hit Him in the shoulder, so I knew that it wasn't just a dream. But, what had it been? I shook my head and looked at my alarm clock to find that was 4:23AM. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore that night, so I got up and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast and try to sort through the events of my "dream." Who was _He_? I'd almost heard his name before he'd been interrupted, and I felt a bit of a loss at not finding it out. Why did I end up in his head? What was he… A vampire? What had happened to him in his past after he was shot? Why did I find myself desperately wanting to find out more about him?

And why did I find myself jealous of his obvious flirting with Leya?

* * *

**So, how was it? I actually found it harder to get into Leah's head than it was to get into Nessie's so I hope it worked. Now I know what you're thinking, I used her name (Leah's) too much in this chapter, but I promise that, with exception to Sam's daughter's middle name, it will be important to the upcoming chapters. And I don't know the Quileute language so I don't know if they'd be able to have _that accurate_ of a conversation or not so bear with me on it. Also, do you like the fact that I'm making these chapters so long? Anyone have a guess so far as to what my OC is? **

**Review please. Let's try to make it to at least 9 or 10 reviews since I didn't get my six last time.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**First off, sorry to everyone of my readers for having not posted to this story in so long. I was in a bit of an incident where my computer's tower caught on fire - which spread throughout my home as well before I was able to put it out - and I wasn't able to save it or any of the files. I lost all of the work I'd done on the story, including the research and outlines and then couldn't seem to get back into writing it again after that. Then there was the little issue of not having a computer for the longest time and a bunch of other personal issues that I won't go into.**

**Anyway, I'm back to trying to write this story again, but it's been slow. I've ended up editing all of the previous chapters, adding to them for the new outline and fixing them up in the grammar department… ****They're not up yet****, I'll be reposting them after I've completed the current chapter (chapter 3 to be precise). So if you want, re-read them so that certain things in future chapters won't be too confusing.**

**I'll try to keep a fairly steady posting of about one chapter a week and the latest, but again I'm working almost completely from scratch and this new outline is still a work-in-progress (and I unfortunately do have a life to live which may slow me down too) so please be patient with me, I'll do the best that I can. **

**Well, that's all for now I guess, again my apologies and expect posts sometime soon.**

**Sincerely, **

**Azrug**


End file.
